


Betrayed Doctor

by Jathis



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Graphic Description, Slavery, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcade escapes from Caesar...the only way he knows how</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Suicide

The scalpel had fallen on the ground at some point and had ended up just barely covered up with some sand, covering up its glitter, making it almost completely hidden by any who entered the medical tent for help. Caesar had been irritated when his enslaved doctor and intellectual equal told him that the scalpel was missing but after having the tent and his slave’s body searched he finally accepted that the instrument had somehow been misplaced and lost during one of their moves and he promised that he would find him another one when they got the chance.  
  
For weeks Arcade’s gaze strayed to the spot where the scalpel had fallen on the ground and there were times when he held his breath, unable to stop himself from licking his lips faintly. He always had to be careful…forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the spot, making sure that no one saw him looking and became suspicious.  
  
He was always guarded; it had been the same way for years now, a Legion soldier standing inside and outside of his tent at all times when Caesar himself was not there to talk to him and force him to participate in another one of his “intellectual” debates. The man even forced Arcade to speak solely in Latin, completely thrilled that he had found a slave that also spoke the dead language.  
  
Arcade hated the debates and he hated Caesar…but not as much as the Courier.  
  
The Courier. The very thought of the man who had sold him to Caesar made Arcade’s heart hurt and there were times when the wept himself to sleep, wondering what he had done to deserve this; why he was being punished for trusting the Courier when he had smiled and said he needed his help in handling an operation on Caesar.   
  
How was he to know that he was going to SELL him to Caesar?!?  
  
After weeks of waiting, Arcade found his chance. The guards posted inside and outside of his tent were still new to the job, always asking him if they were doing their job correctly in watching over him the way they were.  
  
“Am I doing it right? I’m just supposed to stand here and look at you to make sure you don’t do anything, yes?”  
  
“…Yes.” Arcade nodded, a tired smile touching his lips as he looked at the young guard, struggling to ignore what would happen to him if his plan succeeded. “But…well…never mind you don’t want to know…” he said suddenly, waving the young man off.  
  
“W-what? What is it?” he asked, suddenly becoming self conscious.  
  
“Well it’s just that…usually around this time both of my guards go to get Caesar.”  
  
“They…both go to get him?” the guard asked with a frown. “Why?”  
  
“Well…” Arcade looked at him over his glasses. “It’s kind of private but…Caesar and I like to…you know…around this time… He likes to keep to a strict schedule you know and I’d hate to see what would happen if you two were late in going to get him.” The guard’s eyes widened at this. It was no secret that Caesar always liked to be alone with his slave in the tent at times but…he had no idea it was for something so private!  
  
“I…are you sure it’s now?”  
  
“I’ve been a slave here longer than you’ve been a Legion soldier.” Arcade reminded him, a faint touch of bitterness in his voice. “I assure you I know what I am talking about.” This made the young man blush and he sharply saluted.  
  
“Right! We’ll go get him!” he said and with that he turned and walked out of the tent, hurriedly whispering into his comrade’s ear as he took him by the arm and pulled him away.  
  
Arcade’s heart raced as soon as the two walked away and immediately he dropped down to his knees, wiping away the sand on the concealed scalpel, the metal immediately glistening as he picked it up.  
  
Years…he had been here for years…wearing a collar and being forced to bow and scrape to a man who thought that Cato was the end all be all of everything in the field of philosophy. A man who still thought it was acceptable to allow his men to nail women and children to crosses as a scare tactic…  
  
Wordlessly Arcade plunged the scalpel into the side of his stomach and as he bit back a scream he dragged it across his flesh, blood flowing freely and spilling over his legs, staining the sands under his knees. It hurt…oh God did it hurt but…it did not come close to the amount of pain he had felt the day the Courier placed the collar around his throat, handing him over to the Legion.  
  
His hands trembled as he dropped the scalpel and as he plunged them into the slit in his belly, he finally allowed a cry of pain to escape his lips, tears burning in his eyes as he took a firm hold of the soft organs he felt inside, bracing himself.  
  
His eyesight was starting to fade in and out when he heard the sound of people running towards his tent and when he looked up he saw Caesar’s wide eyed stare and he smiled, unable to help himself as his body began to tremble and he wept tears of joy.  
  
“Vale…Caesar!” he cried, ripping his intestines out of his body and letting them spill out as he fell to the ground. He died with that small smile on his face; having finally escaped from the Legion and his memories of the Courier who betrayed him.


End file.
